


Burn

by Flawsome



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawsome/pseuds/Flawsome
Summary: The 'I love you'





	Burn

Nicole sat on the sofa, every now and then making small glances at the brunette across the room. Waverly Earp, a woman who she absolutely adored, a woman who she was in love with. Although, she wasn't quite sure if she loved her back, Wynonna, Waverly's sister, seems to think she does but the younger Earp has yet to say it. Was it to soon? 

Nicole sunk deeper into her seat and rubbed the palm of her hands on her face. She was getting too far into her thoughts. 

"Hey Nic, we got the fire started." Wynonna informed while throwing a small blanket over her shoulder. 

"I'll be right out" her words were a little dry.

"Just keep your head up alright?" Wynonna took a couple steps toward the entrance of the living room. "I know Waverly, you just gotta give her some time." She gave Nicole a small smile, then made her way back outside with the rest of the gang. 

Nicole scoffed and shook her head 'yeah, time' she whispered to herself while standing to grab her coat. Maybe she should have given Waverly some more time before she even said the three words. As she was reaching for the door handle, it swung open and was face to face with Waverly. 

"Oh, uh sorry" the shorter one mumbled feeling a bit awkward 

"My fault" Nicole replied, fixing her coat. 

The two stared at each other for a couple seconds before Waverly broke the silence, "I'm gonna go up to my room and get some blankets, I'll meet you outside okay" she quickly leaned up and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's cheek, lingering for a slight second. Nicole nodded with an obvious hurt lacing the smile she gave her. Waverly wasn't oblivious to it, she just doesn't know what to say, so instead she hurried up the stairs and into her room. She felt like crying, hell, she felt like screaming. But why? She knows she loves Nicole, how can she not? Nicole treats her amazing, she is everything the she'd ever wanted. Sure they've gotten in a few small disagreements but what couple doesn't you know?

Waverly closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned up against it. Her eyes scanned her room until they found a small round frame sitting on top of a shelf. It was a picture of her, Nicole and Calamity Jane sitting on Nicole's couch. That picture was taken a couple months after they had gotten together. Waverly smiled to herself, making her way to the bed to grab two blankets. Her mind started to flood with the many memories the two had shared over the past several months, especially one where Waverly had gotten sick with the flu. Nicole, of course, did her best to help her feel better. That includes many bowls of soup, and constantly asking if she was cold, or comfortable, which Waverly found adorable. Nicole had even taken days off work to care for the Earp, but what was funny about it all was that Nicole ended up catching the sickness herself. Waverly giggled remembering how much she teased her girlfriend for forgetting her own health. That was one of many great memories they shared. 

Commitment was never an issue with Waverly, it was being hurt by people she loves. That was something that always stuck in the back of her mind, not that she thought Nicole would hurt her just that this life, one with demons and other supernatural creatures, might become overwhelming. Would if, at one point, Nicole wants to leave. She doesn't think she'd be able to take herself away from all her friends and family. Would if she just flat out gets tired of her, Waverly shook her head. She's knows that she's just making excuses for herself. She gripped tighter onto to the blanket in her hands and took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted to do.

Waverly made her way down stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle for Nicole then walked outside. Her eyes immediately met with her girlfriend who was sitting on one of the chairs.

Nicole sat up slightly as she seen Waverly walking up to her. "Everything okay Waves?" She asked concerned 

"I want to sit with you.." Waverly answered while using a free hand to uncross Nicole's legs and taking a seat on her lap. "Here, I got you a water" instead of a thank you, Nicole leaned up and gave her a small kiss. They both smiled and cuddled more into each other. Waverly closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of Nicole's neck, letting out a small sigh as she felt her run her fingers delicately over her arm.  
"I love you" Waverly said quietly while watching the fire in front of them. She felt Nicole's fingers stop.

"What..?" Nicole asked in small disbelief.

"I mean it, I love you, so so much" Nicole's face lights up with a smile. Waverly reaches up and cups Nicole's face, taking in the beauty of her red haired girlfriend. They both leaned in and rested their foreheads together before sharing a passionate kiss. It almost seemed like it was just the two, no one else, until the sound of Wynonna gagging filled their ears.

"Try not to swallow each others faces, yeah?" The couple giggled and Waverly moved back into her first position. Wynonna looked at Nicole and smirked, almost in an 'I told you so' manner. Nicole looked down feeling herself turn red, and intertwined her hand with Waverly's. With a small squeeze to her girlfriend's hand, she stared into the fire, watching it rise as Dolls threw another log in. The group sat outside, sharing stories, and laughs till the night was over and the fire had burned out.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first time writing but, it has been a while. Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> It's 3am and I'm exhausted
> 
>  


End file.
